captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ramon Victorino
|his 1986 film counterpart|Ramon Victorino (1986)}} (ラモン・ビクトリーノ, ramon bikutorīno) is an Uruguayan Forward who plays as a forward and is the captain of Uruguay. He wears the number "9" and "11" jerseys. Biography J Boys' Challenge arc As soon as he is introduced in the International Jr. Youth tournament, Victorino is noted for his speed and scoring ability, scoring a hattrick against Belgium Jr.. Facing Germany Jr. in the semifinal, Uruguay quickly construct an attack and after a centering, Victorino scores the first goal after just 50 seconds with a Running Volley. He later loses both a dule one-on-one against Schneider and then against the Phantom Keeper Muller. Uruguay loses against Germany 6:1. Battle of World Youth arc Before the South American preliminaries began, Uruguay changed their coach and Matilda Jinnosuke was put in charge. The reason was the embarrassing 10-0 loss to Brazil Youth. The trainings which the coach put the team through were tough on most players, but Victorino says he has faith in their new coach and that after the loss to Brazil, if Uruguay is to get stronger, the only thing they can do is train. He also accuses the former coach Rubens of having no eye for talent, seeing as he had not picked Ryoma Hino, but had left the current players, which Victorino calls cowards. In the end, he was the only one from the old Uruguay Youth squad who remained in the new team. In a test match later, Uruguay beats Mexico Youth 5-1, thanks to both Victorino and Hino. World Youth tournament Uruguay are drawn in one group with Japan, Italy and Mexico for the World Youth tournament. Much to the surprise of everyone, Uruguay manage to win their first match against Italy by 3-2, much thanks to Ryoma Hino's newly acquired Tornado Shoot. In their game against Japan, Victorino's team is quickly led by 2-0. He and Hino respond by showing their combination play - a result of their harsh training under coach Matilda, which allows them to effortlessly pass all the way to Japan's defense. Following a post play header by Hino, Victorino outruns the defense thanks to his speed, which at this point is revealed to allow him to run 100 meters in 11 seconds, and scores Uruguay's first goal with a sliding volley. Japan respond by scoring 2 more goals to take a seemingly comfortable 4-1 lead, but Hino finally gets to do an uninhibited Tornado Shoot and scores to make the result 4-2. This provides a boost to Uruguay's initiative and after Hino scores with a Jumping Tornado Shoot, the first half ends 4-3. In the second half, following a fake attempt for a Tornado Shoot by Hino, Victorino takes advantage of the confused defenders and equalizes with a diving header on Hino's pass. After this goal, Tsubasa starts marking Hino and so Uruguay try a pass for Victorino. An eager Hiroshi Jito tries blocking it, but ends up scoring an own goal. Despite taking the lead, two improvised Raiju Shoots by Kojiro Hyuga reverse the score and Uruguay lose the game 6-5. Uruguay then win their next match against Mexico by 2-0 with goals from Hino and Victorino. In the quarter-finals they face Brazil, the team that beat them 10-0 earlier. They still can't have their revenge however, as they are defeated 6-0, after Victorino gets neutralized by Brazil Youth's captain Alberto and Salinas catches Hino's Tornado Shoot. Road to 2002 arc After the World Youth tournament, Victorino transfers to Germany's SV Werder Bremen, where Franz Schester and Manfred Margus are playing. In their opening game of the season, Bremen are playing against Genzo Wakabayashi and Hermann Kaltz of Hamburger SV. Before the game starts, the three players are shown discussing the strength of Wakabayashi and how it would be impossible to score from outside the penalty area. For this reason, Schester tells Victorino and Margus to play actively in Hamburg's penalty area and to break through their defense. Schester promises to send them pinpoint accurate passes and they claim they will score 2 goals in the match. Keeping his promise, Schester quickly manages a through pass for Victorino, who traps the ball and quickly shoots. However, Wakabayashi saves the shot and Hyuga is shown commenting that one needs to shoot without trapping the ball if he wishes to score against Genzo. During the rest of the match, Victorino is marked by the Hamburg defense and fails to do anything else, resulting in Werder losing their opening game 0-1. Techniques Trivia *Both times Uruguay played in major tournaments with Victorino playing, the team was defeated (by a large margin) by the eventual finalist who would lose to Japan. In Captain Tsubasa, Uruguay Jr. were beaten 1:6 by West Germany Jr., while in World Youth Uruguay Youth lost to Brazil Youth 0:6. *He is based on the former Uruguayan forward Waldemar Victorino. *In the game-alternative storyline, during Captain Tsubasa 4 he plays for a club called Montevideo. Gallery |-|Color spread= Uruguay Youth ch53 (BWY) 1.jpg|Victorino in WSJ cover |-|SCT= Ramon Victorino (SCT).jpg Belgium Jr (SCT).jpg Muller ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|SCT (2)= Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg SCT ep08 title screen.jpg Victorino (SCT).jpg |-|2001= Ramon Victorino (2001).jpg|SV Werder Bremen Schester Margus Victorino (2001) 1.jpg|With Margus & Schester |-|Art= Victorino S.png Uruguay U16 (DT) 1.png Victorino.png|Bremen |-|Manga= VictorinoMain.jpeg Running Volley ch96 (CT) 1.jpg|(Diving) Running Volley VictorinoMuller.jpg|Victorino's free-kick against Muller World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg Victorino Tsubasa ch54 (BWY).png|Tsubasa & Victorino VictorinoHeader.jpg|Diving Header Uruguay ch55 (BWY) 1.jpg|Uruguay Youth UruguayCombi.jpg|Uruguay Combi Sliding Shot ch54 (BWY) 1.jpg|Sliding Shot Matilda Jinnosuke ch55 (BWY).jpg|Uruguay Youth VictorinoRoad.jpg|Road to 2002 arc |-|Game= RAMON VICTORINO.jpg Hino Victorino Uruguay Combi (DT).jpg|Uruguay Combi Notes External links de:Ramon Victorino Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Uruguay Category:Players of Uruguayan league Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc‏‎